


escape from tokyo

by spideyscoming



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Reunions, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyscoming/pseuds/spideyscoming
Summary: Long story short, Tobio Kageyama had developed a crush on the world’s most beautiful man, and it scared him—so much so, he told Akira he could no longer see him without providing a reason as to why. Seven months later, he still thought of Akira and the nights they spent together.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	escape from tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall!! here's more kunikage because AHHHHH furudate gave us kunikage crumbs and i'm so happy. pls enjoy :-)

* * *

**SEPTEMBER 19**

_akirakunimi just posted a photo._

Tobio’s heart faltered a little at the sight of the notification. It had been seven months since they stopped hooking up, and he still hadn’t turned off his notifications for the model. He’s been told several times by his friends to just block him on all social media sites and to delete his number, but when someone like Akira Kunimi walks into your life, it’s hard to let go of everything.

They were never together officially; for Akira, it was only ever about sex, and it started off that way for Tobio as well. Then one day, he started renting out expensive restaurants for the night just to treat the model to dinner, buying him the latest collections of high end fashion brands, and flying him out to whatever country he happened to be staying at. He tried convincing himself he was solely doing it to satisfy both of their needs, but after a _very_ long intervention held by his teammate and best friend, Shouyou, he came to the realization no one does that much for someone who is just a hookup.

Long story short, Tobio Kageyama had developed a crush on the world’s most beautiful man, and it scared him—so much so, he told Akira he could no longer see him without providing a reason as to why. Seven months later, he still thought of Akira and the nights they spent together.

 _I should really turn his notifications off_ , Tobio thinks as he taps the message on the screen.

When the page loads and the post is revealed, he feels his blood rush down south. He had heard about Akira recently signing on to model for a new underwear brand in Europe, but he had assumed he’d be wearing boxer briefs; he most definitely did not expect to see his crush wearing _men’s lingerie_. Akira was shirtless in the black and white picture he posted, wearing nothing but tight, black lacy briefs that only covered his dick and hollowed out for his legs. The second picture revealed the backside of the piece: a thin line that ran in between Akira’s ass.

**1,648,108 likes** **akirakunimi** _handprints and good grips all on my ass_

“I fucked up so bad,” Tobio groans as he falls back onto his bed. He shut his eyes and tried not to picture Akira’s ass, but how could he not when he still looks as gorgeous as ever?

“What did you do now?”

Tobio opens his eyes to see Shouyou standing at the foot of his bed, fresh out of the hotel shower. Without saying a word, he unlocks his phone and tosses it to his friend, Akira’s post on full display. Shouyou scrolls through the pictures and lets out a low whistle. “Oh, yeah. You definitely blew it. Kunimi is so hot.”

He sits up and snatches his phone from Shouyou’s grasp, and the wing spiker laughs at him. “Shut up, dumbass. I already know,” he mumbles grumpily. “Fuck, is it bad that I still think about him?”

Shouyou arches his brow and crosses his arms. “It’s been—what? Seven months now?”

Tobio nods slowly.

The wing spiker walks over to his suitcase and says, “Just a little. Why don’t you just ask Atsumu to be your fuck buddy? You know he’d say yes.”

It’s true. He knows Atsumu would wholeheartedly agree to a friends with benefits type of relationship; before Akira, they would see each other occasionally after matches, mostly just to let out their frustration for losing to the other. It’s not that he didn’t enjoy sex with Atsumu; he’s great—but he’s not Akira Kunimi. Still though, at least he knows he’d never get a crush on Atsumu.

Tobio sighs. “You’re right. I’ll text him in the morning after practice.”

Shouyou shoots him a grin and a thumbs up; once again, his best friend plants the worst idea in his head and manages to get him to go through with it. Tobio merely flicks him off before making his way to the bathroom to go shower.

As he’s undressing, he watches his body come on full display in the mirror. Seven months ago, if he were to undress before a shower, there would be several purple marks covering his chest and his inner thighs; Akira loved to mark him.

 _Something for you to remember me by,_ he would tell Tobio after getting dressed the next morning.

He takes one last look at the images and before he can talk himself out of it, Tobio Kageyama double taps Akira’s post—his first interaction with him in months—and walks into the shower. As he’s washing his hair, he wonders if Akira will even notice Tobio liked his pictures.

 _Maybe he posted those pictures to get your attention_ , his mind tells him.

“Yeah right,” Tobio mumbles.

When he sleeps that night, he dreams of the last time he saw Akira. How Tobio secretly flew out to Paris to watch him walk for Saint Laurent’s latest collections. How Akira didn’t know and was surprised to see the V. League player in the audience. How Akira was the most beautiful person there. How Tobio took him out for dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris and when they went back to Tobio’s hotel, Akira spent all night thanking him in several ways.

Tobio wakes up with morning wood and Shouyou spends the next ten minutes laughing at him. He really should text Atsumu.

  
  


**SEPTEMBER 22**

  
  


One rejection from the MSBY setter and three days later, Tobio finds himself back in his luxurious, high rise apartment. He leaves his suitcase in the living room and makes his way to the balcony overlooking Tokyo. He’s out there for about five minutes when his alarm goes off, reminding him of his Saturday night plans.

Shouyou convinced him to check out this new nightclub that had opened up near their place; the only reason Tobio agreed to go in the first place was because his best friend promised he’d pay for Tobio’s drinks, and if there were free drinks, then Tobio Kageyama is there.

If there’s one thing he picked up from his time with Akira, it was endless tips on how to dress better; instead of wearing athletic wear all the time, Tobio now wears Burberry when he’s traveling, wears Louis Vuitton for team dinners, wears Armani for public events or award shows. He cleans up nicely for someone who used to wear socks and sliders out in public.

Tonight, he decides to wear a ruby colored Saint Laurent shark collar shirt with a zebra print; he recalls buying this piece after attending Akira’s show in Paris—in fact, most of his closet now consists of pieces from YSL’s Paris Fashion Week collection, and he had no one to blame but Akira Kunimi. He pairs the shirt with black high rise skinny jeans, a black belt, and a pair of red laced derbies with a stacked heel. He knows he looks good; if he wanted to, he’s sure he could come back home with someone tonight. Before he goes downstairs, he makes sure to undo the top two buttons, exposing his chest.

 _You should wear your shirts like this_ , Akira said while slowly running a finger down his chest.

 _Won’t the public think it’s too much?_ He asked. Akira pressed an entire palm against his chest; his nails, coated in a deep red polish and neatly trimmed, lightly traced the skin around his nipple. Tobio moved his gaze and met Akira’s brown eyes; to anyone else, all they would see is a stunning young man giving out a smile, but Tobio knew better. It’s the same look Akira gives him before taking him in his mouth, the same look Akira gives him while tying his wrists to the bedposts, the same look Akira gives him when they’re in public and he’s swirling his tongue around the blueberry flavored popsicle.

 _Who cares what the public thinks_ , Akira would respond. _The only person’s opinion you should care about is mine, and wearing it like this_ —he gently tugged on Tobio’s shirt— _makes me want to ride you._

His phone goes off again, snapping him out of the memory. He looks down and sees a text from Shouyou.

**Hurry up, dumbass!! The club is starting to fill up.**

Tobio rolls his eyes, but exits his apartment, locks it, and makes his way down to the lobby where his driver would be waiting for him. Typically, he drives himself and Shouyou whenever they hang out, but it’s been a long week, and he’s planning on getting as drunk as he can (or until Shouyou remembers that all this is going on his card and stops him). 

He sees Keishin, his driver, standing next to his black Land Rover and lets him know the address of the place before getting in the backseat of his car. The drive to the nightclub is, at most, ten minutes, and before he knows it, he’s telling Keishin he’ll call him when he’s ready and then his car is out of sight.

Tobio takes a look at the place. It’s lit up in neon lights and based on the crowd waiting in line, he sees why it grabbed Shouyou’s attention; there are _several_ attractive people gathered outside the club—the type of people his best friend would want to spend all night flirting with.

He knows Shouyou called ahead and placed them on a VIP list, so he’s not shocked when they let him without having to wait outside. His first impression of the place is that it’s loud; there’s sultry R&B music playing in the background (the kind that Akira would play when he’d give Tobio a lap dance). The club isn’t full yet, but it’s getting there; there are people dancing in the center, people standing around the bar on the right, and to the back left corner, he spots his best friend sitting in a booth with several other people.

When Tobio arrives at what he thinks is the VIP lounge, he hears Shouyou tell the woman guarding the area, “he’s with me, Saeko!” The woman, Saeko, steps aside from the entrance, and lets the setter in. He immediately plops down next to Shouyou and remembering the line of good-looking people outside, he turns to his best friend and says, “Shou, you’re a whore.”

As if he knows what he’s thinking about, Shouyou bursts out laughing and hits his back. “I did this for us! We deserve a night to let loose and have fun, especially after placing second at AMVC. Find yourself a hot, single man to take home tonight, and I’ll find myself a hot, single person, too.”

He scrunches his nose. “I’m not syncing my sex schedule with yours, weirdo, but—”  
  
“—it’s normal!” 

“—I’m definitely going to put myself out there,” he finishes. Shouyou beams at his statement and pours him a drink of what appears to be cinnamon flavored whiskey; he places it in Tobio’s hand and gives the setter a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Watch, Tobio,” Shouyou begins, “you’ll find someone soon, and before you know it, Kunimi will only be a person of the past!”

Tobio wipes the saliva from his cheek in disgust. “You’re gross.”

“But you love me,” Shouyou responds cheekily.

Instead of agreeing with the statement, he downs the glass of whiskey in one go. It burns, and it’s definitely _not_ good, but he knows it’ll get him drunk. He motions for Shouyou to pour him another one. Then another one. Then another one.

“Holy fuck, this is so bad,” he croaks out after his fourth glass.

“Can’t even handle some whiskey, eh?”

He turns his head and sees his sleep paralysis demon. “Fuck you, Miya. Who invited you anyway?”

Atsumu, dressed in hunter green button down and black jeans, walks into the VIP lounge and sits opposite Tobio. _He looks good_ , he thinks in annoyance. As much as the MSBY setter got on his nerves, he could not stop himself from checking him out and internally cursed Kiyoomi Sakusa for being the reason why Atsumu rejected his proposition for a friends with benefits relationship.

“Yer still mad about me turning ya down, aren’t ya? Jealousy is not a good color on ya, Tobio,” Atsumu smirks. “Anywho, yer bestie here invited me and Omi-omi, but my _boyfriend_ said he didn’t want to catch a disease from ya, so he declined.”

He hears Shouyou trying not to laugh next to him, and he quickly elbows the red head. “You invited this _dumbass_?”

“He’s a good wingman!” Shouyou says in his defense.

Having had enough, Tobio pours himself another glass of whiskey and, again, downs it in one gulp. “I’m going to go order a few drinks from the bar. I’ll be back,” he tells Shouyou while pretending like he can’t hear Atsumu laughing at him.

“Oi! Don’t forget this is all going on my tab, so be nice to my wallet,” Shouyou warns him.

Tobio waves him off, suddenly in a good mood once reminded of who was paying for his drinks tonight. He exits the VIP area and makes his way to the now less crowded bar. He takes a seat and waits for the bartender to finish up with the remaining customers. He’s lost in thought about what to order when the man asks him what he’d like to drink. He’s about to answer when someone else orders for him.

“He’ll have a whiskey highball and a lemon sour for me, please.”

A chill runs down his body at the recognition of the voice belonging to the man he’d been missing for the past couple of months. It almost doesn’t feel real, and he thinks he might already be drunk and imagined it, but then there’s a hand on his back, and he feels two fingers crawling higher and higher until they’re tangled up in his hair. Tobio feels the man press up against his back and puts his lips next to his ear. “Hey, Tobio. How’ve you been?”

Two drinks are placed in front of them, and Akira Kunimi slides onto the seat next to his before grabbing his drink. It’s the first time he’s seen him in months, and _still_ , Tobio Kageyama takes a moment to admire the beauty of the man before him. He hasn’t changed much from the last time they saw each other, but the most obvious change is his hair; instead of being part down the middle, his hair part was now on his left side, and his silky brown hair fell over on the right side of his face. He’s wearing a white cropped denim shirt, and in the darkness of the club, Tobio’s able to make out the Versace logo on the buttons of the shirt; to top it off, Akira wore blue skinny jeans with a pair of Versace sneakers.

 _Heavenly_ , is the only word Tobio’s infatuated mind is able to come up with.

“What? Are you just gonna stare at me all night?” Akira teases. He takes a sip of his drink, and Tobio cannot pull his gaze away from his lips. He wonders if he still tastes the same—if his lips are still as smooth as they used to be, if he still lets out the same moan whenever Tobio nibbled on his bottom lip. He wants to find out. No, he _needs_ to find out.

“Sorry,” Tobio mumbles while staring back down at the drink in front of him. “Just haven’t seen you in a while.”

Akira shifts his body, so he’s facing Tobio; he crosses one leg over the other and takes another sip of his drink. “Whose fault is that, hm?”

There’s a slow song playing—slow for a nightclub, Tobio thinks—and it sounds a little sad, but it doesn’t stop people from pressing up against each other and moving their hips in a gratifying manner. Akira’s face is illuminated in blue lights, and the more he stares at Akira, the more he feels his heart beat start to pick up and _ache_ at the thought of letting him slip by again.

“I’m sorry,” Tobio says. “I didn’t want things to end. Really, Akira. I just—”

“—have a crush on me? Yeah, I know,” the model finishes.

There must be an expression of shock on his face because Akira continues, “It was so obvious, Tobio. Who buys someone expensive gifts and flies them out _just_ for sex? And then you cut me off so abruptly, too. I figured something was up on your end, so I spoke to some friends, and it hit me: you liked me, assumed I didn’t want anything romantically without even asking me, and ended things without giving me a reason why.”

He takes a huge sip of his drink. _Did_ everyone _know about my crush on Akira?_ Tobio ponders. He stares at the model again; this time, he’s covered in red lights, and still, Tobio cannot bring himself to look elsewhere. “Yeah,” he chokes out.

“And then a few days ago, you liked the pictures I posted?” Akira presses.

“Right,” he admits weakly.

“Did you miss me?”

The look Akira is giving him makes Tobio want to go home and take a cold shower. For someone who’s dressed in white and resembles a divine being, the red lighting shrouding the model accurately reveals who Akira Kunimi really is deep down. There’s a man sitting before him who loves to sin and takes great pleasure in roping others down with him.

When Tobio doesn’t answer quickly enough, Akira puts down his drink and gets up from his seat. He moves to stand in between Tobio’s open legs, wraps his arms around his neck, and leans down to put his lips against his ear to say, “‘Cause I missed you so much, Tobio, baby. Those pictures were for you.”

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck_. Tobio feels his pants tighten at the sound of the pet name. He wants to tell Akira he’s missed him too—no, he _needs_ to _show_ him how much he’s missed him.

Before he can do or say something, Akira peels himself away from Tobio and gives him a smug look. “I’ll be dancing if you need me, Tobio,” he gestures to the dance floor. “Just don’t take too long. You know how impatient I can be, and well,” Akira pauses, “I’d hate to go home with someone else when the only person I want is you.”

The model finishes the rest of his drink and leaves the Olympic setter. Tobio’s eyes never leave his retreating figure; in fact, he doesn’t stop staring as Akira makes his way to a spot visible to him. He doesn’t tear his gaze away when Akira starts sensually moving to the beat of the music, when he slowly runs his hands up his chest, down his legs, when he turns around and sways his hips so his ass is the focus of Tobio’s attention.

He’s not sure how much time has passed since he left Shouyou, but it’s enough to earn him a few distressed text messages from his best friend. He quickly lets him know he’s fine, that he’ll have to explain everything tomorrow, and he puts his phone away, hoping he didn’t miss too much of Akira’s show.

When Tobio looks up, he finds Akira staring right at him; there’s a sly smile on his face and his eyes seem to be telling him _Come join me, Tobio_. Akira slowly starts unbuttoning his denim top while continuing his erotic movements and maintaining eye contact with the V. League player; his chest starts coming to light, and Tobio knows he’s lost. With the help of the lights, he spots a small shine coming from Akira’s chest—no, there’s two.

 _He pierced his nipples_ , Tobio realizes and he feels his cock twitch at the glimpse of the metal rods.

He’s had enough, and Tobio quickly chugs the remainder of his drink and sends a quick text to Keishin.

**Bring the rover around the front please.**

Knowing his driver would be ready soon, he makes his way towards Akira. As if he knows what Tobio’s intentions are, Akira meets him halfway and puts his hands on his chest. “Leaving so soon?”

Tobio’s fingers run up the back of Akira’s head and grip onto his hair; he brings the model’s close to his—close enough so their noses touch, but nothing more. With a raspy voice, Tobio responds, “You’re coming with me.”

The desire behind Akira’s eyes intensifies. “Mm, are you going to fuck me?”

“No,” Tobio begins, “I’m going to show you how much I’ve missed you, Akira.”

  
  


**DECEMBER 22**

  
  


_akirakunimi just posted a photo._

**1,976,842 likes** **akirakunimi** _happy birthday babe i love you_

There’s no tag on the post, but his smiling face is there, Akira’s lips pressed against his right cheek. They’re both wearing birthday hats and dressed in two variations of Tobio’s Olympics jersey. It’s the happiest he’s seen himself in a picture, and he thinks it might be his new favorite picture of them two.

The comments are full of _congrats akira!_ and _you guys are so cute_ and _omg is that kageyama??_ but they were expecting this. Most of the comments are sweet and supportive except for those few rude ones, but they also saw that coming.

Tobio double taps the post and leaves a comment.

**hinatas_9** _waaaah so cute akira!!_

 **atsumiya** _careful… that guy smells. but happy for yall!_

 **tooru.oikawa** _nice kunimi!_

 **t_kageyama** _who’s the hottie on the right_

Satisfied with his attempt to make his boyfriend laugh, Tobio exits the app and makes his way to the kitchen where said boyfriend is at the stove attempting to cook a birthday dinner for him. He’s never seen Akira look this nervous before, and it amuses him; his supermodel boyfriend doesn’t get nervous while walking down the world’s biggest fashion events or modeling for luxury brands, but cooking dinner for his V. League boyfriend on his birthday is apparently one thing that’ll make Akira Kunimi move around frantically with a panicked look in his eyes.

Tobio slides up behind him and wraps his arms around Akira’s wait. He places his head on his shoulder and says, “Did you see the comment I left on your post?”

Akira shoots him a glare. “Do you think I’ve seen your comment yet?”

He gives his boyfriend a cheeky grin. “No, but you should.”

Akira turns off the stove and washes his hands, all while mumbling under his breath, “That’s the last time I try to do something nice for his ass.”

“What about my ass?”

“Shut up!”

They walk into Tobio’s living room and sit down on the couch. Akira pulls out his phone and checks his notifications. Tobio watches as he reads the comments left by their friends and replies to them with a simple heart emoji before moving on to his comment at the end. His boyfriend rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile on his face, and Tobio beams. Akira types a quick reply to his comment and tosses his phone to the side.

Akira crawls onto Tobio’s lap, straddles him, and wraps his arms around his neck. “Is there anything I can give the birthday boy while I order something for us to eat instead?”

Tobio grips his waist and rubs up against him. There’s a quiet moan let out by Akira, and he takes this chance to grab his boyfriend’s face and kiss him. The first kiss is sweet, full of love and tender; it’s Akira when he comforts his boyfriend after losing a game. The next kiss is more urgent, desperate to let the other know how much they need them, how much they want them; it’s Tobio worshipping Akira that night when they left the club—it’s them crying from pleasure and pure joy.

“I already have you, Akira. I don’t need anything else,” Tobio exhales against his lips.

“You're so cheesy, but _fuck_ , I love you,” Akira says before going in for another kiss. Tobio takes this opportunity to pick up his boyfriend and carry him to his bedroom. He's not that hungry yet anyway, but what he does want is to fuck his boyfriend while he wears his jersey.

Hours later, after he's done making Akira cry out his name, he remembers to check his boyfriend's response to his comment.

**t_kageyama** _who’s the hottie on the right_

 **akirakunimi** _@t_kageyama are you gonna come fuck me or not_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> gonna do more domestic knkg fics after this i think... happy ones too cause i don't want them to cry anymore :-(
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments if u enjoyed <3


End file.
